


Lightning At My Fingertips

by Halmaithor



Category: Critical Role (Web Series), Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Ambiguity, F/M, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:34:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23253301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halmaithor/pseuds/Halmaithor
Summary: An ambiguous poem about grief, and facing centuries without your love. (Keyleth or Magnus POV.)
Relationships: Keyleth/Vax'ildan (Critical Role), Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	Lightning At My Fingertips

**Author's Note:**

> ~~I was thinking about Vaxleth/Malec parallels and had _feelings_ about it, so here we are~~

I loved a boy, once –

A warrior, a soldier,

And he died a warrior’s death.

I lost him young, and all the power in my bones could not bring him back.

I loved him –

Dark, ruthless,

Mortal, breakable, _kind._

The mark of death upon his chest,

And justice in his heart,

And sweetness in his eyes.

He loved deeply,

He loved fiercely,

And I could not bring him back.

He loved me in all my weakness,

My vengeance,

My fear.

He loved me when I could not.

I walk my duty in a world less kind, now.

Because the centuries stretch before me,

His family around me (for the moment.

They are but blinks in time, like him,

And how am I to cope?)

Yet even by the power in my bones,

All the lightning at my fingertips,

The scorches I may leave upon the world -

I cannot bring him back.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Do let me know what you thought.
> 
> [Find me on tumblr! ](https://silver-latin-and-salt.tumblr.com/)


End file.
